La naissance de la Patronne
by patronnefiction
Summary: Votre criminel préféré, c'est le Patron, n'est ce pas ? Alors si non, passez votre chemin car cette fic est basée sur la Patronne ! (Patronne OCifiée)
1. Chapter 1

**La Naissance de la Patronne CHAPITRE 1**

Bonjour ou bonsoir bande de rhubarbe !

 _Je reviens avec une nouvelle fic, celle de la Patronne._

 _Je n'ai jamais trouvée de fic parlant vraiment de la Patronne, alors je me suis dit que j'allais mettre ma Patronne OCifiée sur la scène ! X3_

 _je prend toutes les remarques, négatives ou positives._

 _Bonne lecture, gamin !_

Les oiseaux piaillaient mélodieusement dehors, l'air matinal était frais, et dans une grande maison, ou vit notre schizophrène préféré, tout le monde commençait a se réveiller... Non, je rigole. La plupart dormaient. (quelles marmottes dis donc...)

Seul notre petit châtain était en train de se réveiller. Il bougea lentement, baillât longuement puis se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Il prit le temps de s'habituer à la lumière du jour.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés, il prit le temps de s'asseoir en tailleur sur sa couette. Aujourd'hui on était samedi. Il devrait commencer à écrire le script du prochain épisode. Même si il devait y passer plusieurs nuits blanches consécutives, mais il le ferait. Pour ses fans.

Il se leva péniblement, et se mit en marche pour remplir sa mission : Se diriger vers la cuisine, et prendre une... ou deux dizaines tasses de café. (Gloire au café!)

Il traversa le salon, sans apercevoir la silhouette féminine et inconnue dormant dans le canapé.

Il ressortit de la cuisine, un tasse brûlante à la main (A force d'habitude il ne sentait plus la brûlure)

et passa distraitement devant le canapé.

Mathieu recracha subitement sa gorgée sur le parquet (Nonnn ! Pauvre café!) en voyant cette inconnue, qui d'ailleurs dormait paisiblement, sa généreuse poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Mathieu buga quelques instant. Mais qui était-ce... ? Enfin... sûrement une des putes attitrées du Patron, pensa t-il en examinant avec détail ses courbes parfaites, et son visage plus que magnifique. Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

 _Enfin, Mathieu_ , pensa t-il. _Le Patron ne laisse jamais ses putes dormir a la maison, avec mon accord ou sans !_

Il ne comprenait plus rien, et décida donc d'aller rendre une petite visite à sa personnalité la plus sombre. Il toqua à sa porte. Mais comme il n'était pas patient DU TOUT, il défonça la porte avec un coup de pied bien placé. Et entra, découvrant le criminel sur son ordinateur, entrain de gérer l'un de ses nombreux sites pornos, comme à son habitude. Ce dernier se tourna lentement vers son créateur, et dit d'un air mauvais :

-Qu'est ce qui m'veut, le gamin !?

-Patron ça suffit ! Ramène la putain !

Le criminel fut étonné .

-Euh... qui ça ?

-Ta pute qui dors dans le canapé comme si de rien n'était ! La tension montait doucement.

Le Patron se leva brusquement, ce qui fit tourner sa chaise à roulettes :

-J'ai ramené aucune pute hier ! Pour une fois, tu devrais être content putain !

Mathieu eut un blanc.

mais... Donc... c'est qui la fille dans le salon... ?

Notre criminel préféré haussa un sourcil et grogna :

C'est bon, c'est bon, on va aller voir... Puis il sortit de la chambre. j'espère au moins qu'elle est bonne.

Les deux se rendirent dans le salon, et lorsque Mathieu emmena son double devant la fille en question, le Patron tiqua, apparemment excité :

-T'as vu ses boobs, gamin ? Même Tatiana l'égale pas niveau taille.

La voix rauque du criminel dut faire réagir la fille, car celle ci bougea doucement.

-Bon. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, nous maintenant!? S'énerva le châtain en croisant les bras.

-Moi j'ai juste envie d'me la taper, gamin. Répondit le psychopathe en riant fortement.

La belle au bois dormant se réveilla, sûrement à cause du rire de l'homme en noir.

Elle se redressa doucement face aux jeunes hommes, et se plaigna d'une voix douce :

-humpf... J'ai mal à la tête... et qu'est-ce que j'fou ici... ? Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Mathieu fut en premier frappé par... ses yeux ! Ils étaient d'un bleu glacial, ce genre d'yeux qui pourraient vous geler sur place.

 _Fin chap 1_

 _Voila, le chapitre 1 est assez mystérieux... Qui est donc cette jeune fille ? (-t'es entrain de les prendre pour des cons,la ? -Non... Pas du tout ! *_ _ **s'enfuit très loin***_ _)_

 _Si vous voulez laisser une review, faites vous plaisir ! En tout cas je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite de cette fic !_

 _Salut les gamins !_


	2. Chapter 2 : Le plan

**La naissance de la Patronne Chapitre 2**

 _reviews :_

 _à Déponia : je te remercie de suivre mes fics, et de laisser une trace de ton passage à chaque fois !;)_

 _MissPika : Eh ouais ! ça t'étonne, hein ? :3_

 _Bonsoir bande de rhubarbe, comment s'est passée votre rentrée ? (pour la majorité des élèves)_

… _hn ? … A vrai dire je ne vous entend pas, car un écran nous sépare. (^^)_

 _Voici la suite du chapitre 1 (-logique...-la ferme.) et bien sûr, les phrases en Italique représentent les pensées des personnages :)_

* * *

 _bonne lecture gamin !_

L'inconnue se leva, faisant face au criminel. Elle était un chouia plus petite que lui.

Ce dernier paraissait soulagé de pouvoir à ce moment garder sa position (-Sa taille si vous n'avez pas compris. (-Chut ! Mes lecteurs ont très bien compris... enfin, je l'espère.) de dominant, et affichait un sourire narquois.

Cette fille, aussi naïve semblait-elle, grâce à son visage pur (-ouais enfin... Pas si pur que ça...-Arrête, tu leur spoile tout! - Jamais.) ne l'était pas le moins du monde. Aussi rusée qu'un renard, elle ne tarda pas à comprendre que l'homme en noire n'était pas celui à qui on devait accorder sa confiance, et, se tournant donc vers notre schizophrène préféré, elle lui demanda d'une voix mielleuse à souhait que même le gamer n'aurait pu faire :

 **-Dites-moi... pourquoi suis-je ici... ?** (-Parce que le Ja-NON N'Y PENSE MEME PAS.)

Le châtain prit son temps pour répondre, prenant le temps d'apprécier sa plastique parfaite, sans toutefois le montrer. :

 **-Je... Je ne sais pas... Mais faisons d'abord connaissance ?** Demanda t-il timidement.

L'inconnue tortilla doucement une mèche de cheveux bruns clair (-donc châtains, comme Ma-NON TA GUEULE. TU ME POURRIS MON TRUC PUTAIN. - Mais j'suis là pour ça, gamine tu le sais... ^^)

 **-Oui...** Approuva t-elle en souriant timidement.

 _Si je continue comme ça, j'aurais le petit dans la poche..._

Elle ricana intérieurement, avant de poursuivre avec entrain -faux bien évidemment-

 **-Tout le monde m'appelle la Patronne** , fit-elle en laissant, sans le vouloir s'échapper un sourire carnassier qui n'échappait pas au Patron. De toute manière, jamais rien n'échappait à la vision parfaite du criminel, malgré ses lunettes.

Ce dernier était content de les avoir car grâce à elles, il pouvait reluquer les filles autant qu'il le voulait, et la dite Patronne n'y échappait pas. Pourtant, il gardait un masque neutre parfait.

 _Putain, faut au moins que je me retienne juste le temps que l'autre gamin nous laisse seuls..._

Car oui, l'homme en noir essayait tant bien que mal de garder le contrôle sur ses pulsions sexuelles, mais il avait vraiment du mal, et pourtant son instinct lui criait de se méfier de cette fille, trop mignonne et naïve à son goût. Si il n'écoutait pas son instinct -et Dieu seul sait qu'il est terriblement précis- il se serait déjà jeté sur elle, puis l'aurait plaqué au mur, mordillant la chair fine de son cou, tout en lui caress... Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Heureusement pour lui, Mathieu n'avait rien vu. Mais la Patronne l'avait tout de suite vu, ses pupilles qui n'étaient autre que deux fentes, qui ressemblaient étrangement à celles d'un chat qui chassait (-Très original, gamine. Vraiment. -Je t'emmerdes.). Un regard de prédateur, en somme, et qui n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance.

 **-C'est... original** , répondit Mathieu, tout de suite mis en confiance à cause de son apparence trop mignonne et de sa voix douce. Quelle erreur... Si seulement il savait...

La Patronne examinait d'un œil curieux la pièce où elle se trouvait. Un salon, décoré simplement, canapé, TV, table basse, quelques armoires où ranger quelques objets divers... (Le Patron n'ayant bien sûr pas le droit d'y exposer des objets de sa propre collection pour des raisons évidentes.) puis une cuisine spacieuse et reliée au salon. Elle se mit à réfléchir, fixant le sol avec un sourcil froncé.

 _Cette maison à l'air vraiment grande... Si j'arrive à tuer le petit je pourrais y habiter... mais le problème c'est ce type... Il m'a l'air particulièrement dangereux... Ce sera un obstacle de plus, mais difficile à éliminer..._

Oui, avide de pouvoir, et obtenant toujours ce qu'elle voulait, c'était La Patronne.

L'homme en noir, la remarquant en intense réflexion, lui tapota l'épaule :

 **-Eh oh ?**

Elle avait l'air de ne rien sentir, et avait maintenant croisé les bras, tout en regardant le sol.

 _Après tout,il fait la même taille que moi, à peu près, et puis j'en ai décapité des dizaines, de type comme lui... Ce sera sûrement un jeu d'enfant_

Cela irrita le Patron. Il détestait être ignoré. Et il ne fait pas bon d'énerver le psychopathe.

Il avança sa main vers le cou de la femme, histoire de la plaquer au mur pour lui montrer ce qui arrivait aux gens qui ignoraient l'homme en noir, même sans le vouloir, ceci dit.

Mais au dernier moment, la personne visée par l'attaque leva la tête vers l'agresseur. Elle attrapa son poignet fermement, pour finalement se mettre derrière lui et lui bloquer dans le dos, en appuyant juste assez pour le paralyser mais pas assez pour lui faire mal.

Le cœur de Mathieu rata un bond, ce qu'il se passait en ce moment était-il vrai ou alors il inventait... ?

 **-Putain mais qu'est-ce que...raah..**. Grogna le Patron, étant obligé de ne pas bouger, aux risques et périls de ses os.

La psychopathe haussa calmement les épaules, avant de rétorquer :

 **-Je déteste lorsqu'on interrompt le fil de mes pensées, a** vant de le relâcher.

Le criminel retrouva à moitié l'usage de son bras, faisant bouger son articulation à cause des fourmis qu'il ressentait.

 _Cette gamine m'épate... je ne vais pas pouvoir en faire mon jouet, ni lui faire regretter ce qu'elle vient de me faire facilement...Je vais devoir trouver quelque chose... Comme... l'effrayer, histoire qu'elle ne mette plus les pieds ici, mais la violer avant de la laisser._

A l'idée de son plan, le Patron ricana intérieurement, jouant la carte de la neutralité.

 **-Comme tu veux, j'recommençerais plus, gamine.**

Le Créateur tiqua : entre des mots comme ça de la bouche du pervers n'étaient jamais bon signe... Il préparait quelque chose, c'était certains, mais il n'en fit pas part pour autant.

Puis il se résigna :

 **-Euh... Patronne, si tu veux on peut t'héberger un petit moment...**

Cette dernière s'exclama :

 **-oh oui ! J'ai vraiment envie de rester ici ! Surtout avec toi, t'as l'air super sympa !**

Bien sûr, elle n'en pensait pas un mot. Mais elle se doutait qu'une occasion pareille ne se représenterais pas de sitôt.

Mathieu rougis doucement à cause de la dernière phrase :

 **-B-bien, alors... Je vais te montrer les autres colocataires, tu vas voir, tu va les adorer !** Fit-il gaiement.

La Patronne cru avoir mal entendu. Comment ça, « les autres colocataires » !? En même temps, une maison si grande pour deux, elle aurait du s'en douter... Erreur de débutante... Elle se facepalma mentalement. Mais, alors plus il y avait de colocataires ici, moins elle pourrait facilement arriver à son but, qui était de tuer les deux, -enfin, plus les autres, maintenant- et de récupérer la maison, histoire de s'en faire quelque chose d'utile comme... Une planque. Car elle en avait besoin.

Mais elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'allait pas baisser les bras maintenant, comme une débutante...

Mathieu fut ravie, et ouvrit la bouche pour (si vous avez pensé à la suite à laquelle je pense, vous sortez. Maintenant.) lui répondre mais une voix ressemblant à la sienne descendait les escaliers (c'est celui qui parle qui descend. Pas la voix.) :

 **-MATHIEU ? J'ai entendu du bruit en bas, tout se passe bien... ?**

 _Mais qui est donc la personne a qui appartenait cette voix... ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre !:p_

 _Oui, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que (non... pas ça...) les autres, mais c'est parce que je me suis amusé à l'écrire ! x)_

 _les mots ont filés du bout de ma plume_ _Les lettres ont filées du bout de mon clavier._

 _Ce chapitre t'a plu ? Laisse donc une petite review, et si quelque chose ne te plaît pas, dit le, que je m'améliore au prochain chapitre ! Salut les gamins !_

 _Bisous brûlants,_

 _Patronne._


End file.
